Kuawasi Terus ( I Keep Watch )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Mata Yukari tidak lepas mengawasi gerak gerik lelaki yang sangat ia kagumi dan sukai bernama Setoma Yuuma. Yukari sangat pintar menyembunyikan sifat dan perasaannya sebenarnya namun apakah ia bisa menahannya saat ia tahu ada orang lain diantara mereka? Fanfic Fandom Vocaloid Pertama nih.
1. Gadis Ungu

Kuawasi Terus, Yuuma-kun

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © AHS, Yamaha Corption, 1st Place

Kembali dengan saya Author paling kece nih, Hehehehe bercanda, Nah karena Yuka-chan penasaran ingin membuat sesuatu yang seram seram dan agak sedikit sadis, sekarang Yuka-chan akan membuat Fanfic Thiller nih.

Siapa yang suka couple YuumaxYukari hayoo? Nah Yuka-chan akan menceritakan kisah cinta mereka dengan beberapa bumbu pedas dan membakar disini. *ketawa jahat *digergaji

Di Fanfic Pertamaku di Fandom Vocaloid Nih Yeeeee

.

.

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, Kurang sadis, Sangat sadis, dsb

.

Good Reading Guys ;-)

"Hari ini pukul tujuh pagi, masih dalam keadaan sepi. Cuaca masih cerah, pagar rumah masih dikunci, udaranya sangat dingin sekali di pagi ini. Kurasa aku harus mengenakan jaket tebal nanti." ujar seorang gadis sedang bersembunyi di balik tirai jendela sambil melirik keluar jendela memandang rumah diseberang.

Nama gadis itu adalah Yuzuki Yukari. Gadis cantik, cerdik, dengan rambut ungu dikuncir dua bawah. Yukari mempunyai rasa pada kakak kelasnya sekaligus tetangganya bernama Setoma Yuuma dari kelas 3-A sedangkan Yukari dari kelas 2-D.

Yuuma memiliki fisik tampan, berpostur tinggi, pintar, dan cepat akrab dengan semua siswa. Bisa dibilang dia cowok yang hampir sempurna dan menjadi rebutan para gadis namun Yuuma sering menolak dengan halus.

Setiap pagi Yukari selalu bangun lebih awal hanya untuk sekedar melihat Yuuma berangkat sekolah dari balik jendela. Kadang-kadang ia mengikutinya dari belakang. Jelas dengan jarak agak berjauhan. Kali ini ia berencana untuk mengikuti Yuuma ke sekolah.

"Ehm, dia masih belum keluar juga" batin Yukari yang sudah siap dengan tas sekolah miliknya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh padahal kelas mulai jam setengah delapan.

Ini bukan hal yang wajar karena Yuuma selalu berangkat lebih awal untuk jam tambahan pagi membuat Yukari sampai rela berangkat pagi juga dan kadang iapun rela telat masuk semisal Yuuma telat berangkat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yukari mulai panik karena belum melihat tanda tanda kehadiran gebetannya itu.

"Aduh.., Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi nih" batin Yukari yang masih tidak berhenti melihat rumah doi-nya tersebut.

Sepertinya kekuatiran Yukari terjawab setelah Yuuma dengan rambut dan seragam sekolah berantakan tiba tiba dengan langkah cepat langsung berlari keluar setelah menutup pintu gerbang.

Yukari yang melihatnya, juga langsung keluar rumah mengikuti Yuuma dari belakang dan pastinya tidak ketahuan olehnya.

Sampai di sekolah mereka berdua hampir saja terlambat itu karena para guru sedang mengadakan rapat pagi. Membuat jam pertama mereka kosong sejam. Yukari kemudian duduk di bangku paling belakang tanpa memperdulikan teman temannya yang memandanginya heran.

Dengan cueknya, Yukari langsung mengambil buku novel favoritnya dan membacanya di atas meja setelah itu penghuni kelas tersebut kembali ke aktivitas sediakala.

Meskipun, Yukari memiliki beberapa kelebihan. Namun, ia adalah sosok pendiam dan dingin pada orang orang disekitarnya. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut dari kelas SD sampai SMA ini. Akan tetapi ia juga seorang remaja yang dapat jatuh cinta kapan-pun dan Yuuma-lah orang yang ia cintai.

Hanya Yuuma-lah yang masih memperdulikannya saat Yukari hampir dihukum berat oleh para kakak kelas tiga saat MOS dulu. Saat itu Yuuma masih kelas dua. Hal itu membuat Yukari kagum dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

..

.

' _Pandangan kita berdua berbeda'_

' _Dengan hati berteriak tertutupi daging'_

' _Kau memandang ke arah lain'_

' _Sedangkan aku memandang dirimu'_

Seperti biasanya Yukari selalu mengikuti Yuuma kemana-pun ia pergi mulai dari berangkat sekolah, ke kantin, sampai pulang sekolah. Sesekali ia memfoto Yuuma dari jauh melalui kamera ponselnya dan hasilnya ia taruh di dinding kamarnya.

Pulang sekolah, Yukari mengikuti Yuuma dari belakang. Yukari sudah melakukan hal ini semenjak kelas satu dulu dan sekarangpun ia masih melakukannya. Itu karena ia yakin Yuuma masih belum mempunyai pacar dengan menanyakan hal ini ke teman temannya bahkan orang tua Yuuma.

Yukari hanya ingin terus bersama Yuuma apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun Yuuma sudah lupa dengan dirinya dan bahkan Yuuma mengacuhkannya. Namun, Yukari percaya bahwa Yuuma suatu hari nanti akan balik mencintainya seperti ia mencintai dirinya.

Setelah sampai, Yuuma langsung kembali ke rumahnya begitu pula Yukari yang juga masuk ke rumahnya yang kosong karena orang tua Yukari kini tinggal di luar negeri setahun lalu sedangkan Yukari tinggal di rumah sendirian untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Di dalam kamar Yukari, terlihat banyak sekali foto Yuuma tertempel di hampir seluruh dinding yang diambil dari beberapa kesempatan, kertas kertas berisi surat pernyataan cinta yang tersebar di lantai tanpa satu pun dikirimkan, dan suasana gelap meskipun hari masih siang.

Yukari menghampiri cermin kamarnya yang memiliki beberapa goresan kuku dan sedikit bercak darah disekitarnya. Ia menarik kedua ikat rambutnya membuat helai rambut ungunya tergerai bebas lalu ia memandang dirinya di cermin. Dengan senyum menyerinyai dan sorot mata tajam.

"Yuuma-kun, kira kira apa yang sedang kau lakukan hari ini ya?" penasaran Yukari tersenyum sambil memainkan rambutnya yang sudah tergurai di depan cermin.

Di cermin tersebut tampak wajah senyum misterius, "aku rasa aku harus membawakanmu makanan lagi, Yuuma-kun. Kau pasti lapar" kata Yukari pada dirinya sendiri di cermin

Yukari lalu pergi di dapur untuk membuat makan siang untuk Yuuma apalagi ia tahu bahwa orang tua Yuuma sering pulang malam, ia pikir Yuuma pasti sedang kelaparan di rumahnya.

Selain melihat Yuuma dari balik jendela setiap pagi, ia juga hampir setiap hari selalu mengantarkan makanan ke rumah Yuuma dengan alasan ibunya yang selalu memasak belebihan di dapur meskipun sebenarnya Yukari yang memasaknya dan beberapa alasan lain. Untung saja Yuuma orangnya ramah dan tidak curiga dengan sifat Yukari yang melakukan ini hanya untuk melihat lebih dekat wajah Yuuma.

Menu hari ini, Yukari membuat mie goreng, ia tahu makanan kesukaan Yuuma harus ada sayuran apalagi sayur bayam oleh karena itu ia menambah sayuran di mienya. Setelah selesai membungkusnya. Yukari mengganti pakaian lalu ia langsung ke rumah Yuuma.

Sesampai di depan rumahnya tidak lupa Yukari memencet bel, "permisi, Yuuma-senpai, halo" teriak Yukari setelah memencet bel pintu

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah Yuuma yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah sambil memegang minuman soda di tangan kanannya dengan wajah datar heran dengan kedatangan tiba tiba Yukari.

"Ehm…., ternyata kau, ada apa?" tanya Yuuma memandang dari atas ke bawah gadis berambut ungu tersebut

"Anu…, ini ada …, makanan yang dibuatkan oleh ibuku,…., aku harap…., senpai mau menerimanya" ucap Yukari terbata bata dan gugup meskipun ia sering melakukan hal ini namun ia tetap saja merasa gugup di depan kakak kelasnya ini

"Oh ya, terima kasih, kau selalu mengantarkan makanan kesini, tahu saja aku sedang lapar, HAHAHA" ujar Yuuma senang hati menerima makanan Yukari

"Sa-sa..ma, saa..ma" jawab Yukari memalingkan muka malunya

"Oh ya, maaf jika menanyakan ini, seharusnya aku melakukannya dari dulu. Kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?" tanya Yuuma penasaran dengan Yukari yang hampir setiap hari mengantarkan makanan ke rumahnya.

"Na.., na..,ma-ku, Yuzuki Yukari, Senpai bisa memanggilku Yukari" jawab Yukari dengan hati senang doinya akhirnya mau mengobrol dengannnya dan ia juga sebal ternyata Yuuma tidak tahu namanya padahal ia sudah sering ke rumahnya.

"Yukari-chan, nama yang indah" ujar Yuuma membuat jantung Yukari berdegup kencnag

Yukari hanya membalas dengan senyuman dengan muka malu malu

"Oh ya, malam ini aku ada acara bersama sama teman teman nih di sebuah café, kalau kau tidak sibuk hari ini kau boleh ikut denganku. Ya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau selalu mengantarkan makanan kemari" ajak Yuuma dengan nada santai

Yukari mematung di tempat setelah mendengar ajakan kakak kelasnya tersebut. Benar benar cowok sempurna. Setelah penantian yang cukup lama, Yuuma akhirnya mau mengobrol dan mengajaknya hang-out di café. Ia sangat bahagia dan menangis terharu.

"Kau tidak apa apa Yukari?" kuatir Yuuma melihat Yukari menangis

"Tidak apa apa, Yuuma-senpai, terima kasih…, Aku mau ikut nanti" jawab Yukari menghapus air matanya

"Baiklah, jangan lupa nanti malam kamu ke rumahku nanti kita berangkat sama sama kesana"

"Baiklah, Yuuma-senpai" jawab Yukari semangat

Yukari kembali ke rumah setelah pamit ke Yuuma, Ia langsung menuju kamarnya dan mencari pakaiaan yang cocok untuknya nanti. Pergi bersama Yuuma adalah sesuatu hal yang mengkagetkan Yukari selama hidupnya meskipun ini bukan kencan berdua namun ia sudah cukup senang bisa duduk bersama Yuuma.

Di kamarnya, setelah selesai memilih baju, Yukari akhirnya memilih baju dress ungu muda dengan jaket hitam tipis favoritnya dan sepatu putih.

.

.

 _To Be Continue….._

 **Yuka : Chapter 1 selesai juga nih, meskipun belom ada adegan bunuh bunuhan tapi udah kuberi bumbu bumbu khas yandere nih Yukari. Mungkin di chapter selanjut Yuka-chan akan usahakan ada adegan berdarah, jadi sabar sabar para readers yak**

 **Yukari : Memang ya aku tampang yandere ya? *faceclam**

 **Yuka : Mungkin Yukari-senpai apalagi salah satu item-mu adalah gergaji dengan senyummu yang aneh.**

 **Yukari : Benarkah, pantesan sering banyak orang orang menduetkan aku dengan Mayu-chan padahal aku tidak nyaman dengan kelakukan Mayu-chan *pundung di pojokan**

 **Yuka : Sabar sabar Yukari-senpai, I know your feeling *ngelus punggung Yukari**

 **Yukari : Iya**

 **Yuuma : *tidur**

 **Yuka : Oke terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 1 ini, tunggu chapter selanjutnya… Oh ya jangan lupa kasih kritik, saran, di kotak review yak ( Karena kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu saya dalam pembuatan cerita menjadi lebih baik )**


	2. Cemburu

Kuawasi Terus, Yuuma-kun

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © AHS, Yamaha Corption, 1st Place

Semuanya berawal saat Yuka-chan iseng nonton anime genre gore dan cerita fanfic yang tokohnya adalah stalker. Jadilah Yuka-chan iseng membuat fanfic bertemakan stalker. ( Bukan stiker lho )

Hehehehe ternyata banyak juga saya menggunakan tokoh laki laki Yuuma pada fanfic saya tidak peduli pasangannya sama Yukari, IA, Kokone, Gumi yak. Itu karena menurutku karakter Yuuma cocok untuk memerankan karakter apapun seperti layak pedang maskotnya yang bisa menyelesaikan situasi apapun. Walah...

Oke daripada buang buang kuota liat salam pembuka yang kayak beginian mendingan kalian langsung discroll dibawah yak...

.

.

.

( Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, Kurang sadis, Sangat sadis, dsb )

.

.

Good Reading Guys ;-)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malamnya, Yukari dengan segala persiapannya menuju rumah Yuuma. Ia berdiri di depan pagar rumah doinya itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang, ia sangat gugup sekaligus senang karena tidak hanya bertanya namanya tapi Yuuma juga mengajaknya untuk nongkrong bersama.

"Tidak apa apa, Yukari, ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditakutkan, aku sudah sering sendirian di rumah bahkan di sekolah.., baiklah ini saatnya" tenang Yukari lalu menyalakan bel, tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang gadis cantik berambut putih panjang dengan dua kepang di depan dan belakangnya terurai menyambutnya. Yukari menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Halo..., eh.. anu.., kamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu sudah berada di depan Yukari dengan pintu pagar yang membatasi mereka berdua

Yukari sadar bahwa dia bukan Yuuma tapi kenapa dia bisa ada disini, menurut beberapa info yang ia dapatkan Yuuma tidak mempunyai satupun saudara alias anak tunggal. Pikiran negatif menghantui pikiran Yukari. Banyak pertanyaan teriang-iang di kepalanya setelah melihat gadis ini..

"Anu..., ada keperluan apa datang kemari?" tanya gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan Yukari..

"Eh.., ehm..,perkenalkan namaku Yuzuki Yukari.., aku.., tetangga rumah Yuuma-senpai, aku kemari karena Yuuma-senpai mengundangku" jawab Yukari sambil membungkuk pura pura memperkenalkan diri di hadapannya, gadis itu terlihat bingung.

"Yuuma ya, boleh kutanya kau siapanya?" tanyanya dengan nada mengintimidasi, Yukari sedikit mundur tapi ia tidak gentar. Sebetulnya ia sudah curiga dengan gadis ini, jarang sekali di rumah Yuuma terdapat gadis kecuali ibu Yuuma. Wajah Yukari tanpa ekspresi memandang gadis tak dikenalnya ini. Kemudian ia perlahan mengambil pisau di tasnya diam diam.

"Gadis ini..., dia adalah ancamanku bertemu dengan Yuumaku tersayang, aku tidak perduli siapa dia, tapi jika menghalangi akan kubunuh dia" batin Yukari memandang gadis itu tanpa ekspresi, saat Yukari ingin mengeluarkan pisau. Yuuma tiba tiba keluar dari pintu rumah melihat mereka berdua.

"Eh..., Kau.., rambut ungu...,ehm siapa namamu?" tanya Yuuma yang sudah siap dengan baju pergi.

"Ada apa ini rame , rame?" lalu ada dua cowok datang dari arah yang sama. Cowok pertama berambut biru dan satunya berwarna merah.

Yuuma membukaan pintu gerbang dan mempersilahkan Yukari masuk setelah Yukari memperkenalkan diri, "Oh ya, Yukari selamat datang..." salam Yuuma, setelah sekian lama Yukari akhirnya menepakkan kakinya di rumah doinya ini. Yukari melihat kembali ke belakang mencari gadis berambut putih itu namun ia sudah pergi. Yukari malah tersenyum, "Satu pengganggu sudah pergi" batin Yukari lalu masuk ke dalam.

Kemudian mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu, "Wah.., ada perempuan cantik, siapa namamu? Btw rambut ungumu dan pakaian indah sekali" puji cowok rambut biru memandang Yukari yang tersenyum meksipun dalam hatinya ia risi dengannya. Yukari memandang sekeliling suasana rumah sangat rapi, penuh dengan peralatan modern dan mungkin mahal. Beda dengan rumahnya yang biasa dan lebih patut dibilang tempat kost.

"Jangan kau menggodanya Kaito, lihat dia malah ketakutan melihatmu, ini teh untuk kalian" tegur Yuuma sambil membawa baki berisi minuman teh. Yuuma memang selalu menyediakan minuman untuk tamu entah itu teman, saudara, maupun orang lain.

"Yuuma, kau tahu'kan bukan Kaito kalau dia tidak menggoda gadis" ujar lelaki berambut merah tenang yang duduk disamping Yukari sambil menyeruput teh di hadapannya.

"Jangan beritahu aibku di depannya Fukase, nanti aku akan kehilangan pesonaku di depannya" kesal Kaito pada lelaki berambut duduk diseberangnya bernama Fukase tersebut

"Biarin.., lebih baik kau ngaca dulu sebelum ngomong dirimu tampan" jawab Fukase membuang muka yang bagian mata kirinya tertutupi perban.

"Fukase-san.., jahat.."

"Sudahlah, bagaimana ini, apakah semuanya sudah lengkap?" tanya Fukase layaknya sang pemimpin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Benar Fukase, Oh ya Yukari-san maaf jika kami sedikit mengganggu, memang teman temanku agak begitu orangnya" kata Yuuma tersenyum malu dengan tingkah teman temannya ke arah Yukari yang menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Memang, teman teman Yuuma-senpai pada menyebalkan semua" batin Yukari yang dari tadi diam melihat kelakuan teman teman Yuuma. Ia tidak tahu harus ngomong apa, ia baru pertama kali berinteraksi dengan laki laki dan Yukari tidak mau imagenya rusak di hadapan Yuuma jika ia salah bicara.

"Kelihatannya sudah lengkap semua, bagaimana kalau kita langsung berangkat saja sekarang" lanjut Yuuma sambil melihat di depannya sudah lengkap semua.

"Eh..., apakah gadis cantik berambut putih itu tidak ikut?" tanya Kaito membuat Yukari kaget sekaligus penasaran.

"Oh IA ya, dia cuman mengantarkan oleh oleh saja, aku tidak mengajaknya kok" jawab Yuuma sambil mengenakan jaket. Yukari merasa lega karena gadis itu bukan pacarnya dan dia tidak akan ikut bersama dengannya dan Yuuma dkk. Tapi Yukari bingung siapa gadis itu, bisa bisanya mampir ke rumah Yuuma.

"Halah, kau pikirannya cuman cewek saja, sudah kita langsung berangkat saja, nggak enak kalo kelamaan" komentar Fukase yang sudah siap dengan kunci mobilnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lalu keempat remaja SMA itu, berangkat bersama menuju cafe. Di perjalanan Yukari hanya bisa diam saja sambil memandang wajah Yuuma kebetulan duduk disampingnya, "Yuuma-senpai, Yuuma-senpai, dia duduk disampingku" senang Yukari dalam hati menyembunyikan muka merahnya.

"Yuuma kau jahat kenapa kau duduk disamping Yukari-chan padahal kau ingin duduk disampingnya juga" sebal Kaito yang duduk di kursi depan di samping Fukase yang sedang mengetir mobil.

"Jangan tanya aku, tanya aja sama Fukase" ujar Yuuma cuek sambil memandang jalanan dari balik jendela. Sebagai pemilik mobil, sudah wajar Fukase mengatur tempat duduk.

"Kau mau tahu Kaito-kun..., jika aku membiarkan kau duduk disampingnya, kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padanya bukan, dan akan ada masalah datang padaku jika kau melakukannya di dalam mobilku tahu" jawab Fukase dengan death glarenya membuat Kaito semakin mengecil ketakutan.

Fukase takut pergi ke pengadilan lagi, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan ayahnya lagi yang kebetulan seorang hakim. Terbuang waktunya mengikuti sidang yang menimpanya dulu sebagai seorang saksi kejadian. Tidak luput juga dari omelan ayahnya setiap hari di rumah. Ada kasus yang belum pernah ia ceritakan kepada siapapun kecuali Yuuma dan Kaito.

"Sudahlah, kita sudah sampai tuh" ujar Yuuma sekaligus kalimat tersebut melerai dua cowok berambut bersebrangan ini.

"Ayo Yukari, kau pasti sudah lapar.." ajak Yuuma lalu keluar dari mobil. Yukari mengangguk. Ia merasa seperti tokoh figuran karena dari tadi ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

Yukari mengekor mereka dari belakang, ia sadar bahwa posisinya tidak lebih dari siapun diantara mereka. Ia hanya tetangga rumah yang kebetulan diajak makan oleh doinya. Yukari senang sekaligus sedikit sedih ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan mereka.

Dihadapan Yuuma, Yukari tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Ia pernah berpikir akan membunuh teman teman Yuuma agar ia bisa bersama dengan Yuuma berdua. Tapi Yukari tidak bisa melakukannya apalagi melihat Kaito dan Fukase sangat dekat dengan Yuuma.

Tidak ada celah untuk mendekati mereka apalagi ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka. Cukup aneh jika ia mengajak salah satu dari mereka mengobrol lalu membunuh mereka dibelakang. Akan membuat kekuatiran salah satu temannya lalu akan melapor pada Yuuma dan akan mencurigai Yukari tentunya. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Yukari.

Jadi ia hanya mengikuti alur pertemuan hari ini dan memastikan apakah Yuuma benar benar masih berstatus single dengan mendengar omongan mereka sesama laki laki. Ini waktu yang bagus untuk mencari tahu.

"Kita duduk disini saja ya" ajak Kaito yang masih terlihat bersemangat setelah mendapat kursi di dekat jendela. Kemudian mereka duduk disana. Saat mereka mengobrol datang pelayan perempuan..

"Eh..., IA kamu kerja disini?" kaget Yuuma melihat IA datang sebagai pelayan menghampiri mereka

"Kamu cantik banget memakai pakaian itu" puji Kaito memandang gadis bernama IA tersebut.

"Hehehehehe, iya lumayan bisa dapat tambahan uang kerja sambilan disini" jawabnya sambil tersipu malu.

Di saat yang lain sedang memuji IA, Yukari diam dan melihatnya dengan tatapan sirik apalagi Yuuma juga memuji gadis berambut putih itu.

"Sudah bagus ia pergi tadi, sekarang ia malah kerja disini" sebal Yukari dalam hati.

IA tiba tiba mengambil kursi lalu duduk di dekat Yuuma sambil memeluk tangannya dan mengelus-ngelus kepalanya di lengan Yuuma seperti kucing yang ingin dimanja oleh majikannya, "Yuuma, kamu pesan apa?" tanya IA sambil tersenyum. Seketika Yukari langsung terbakar api cemburu, gadis ini dekat sekali dengan Yuuma. Yukari langsung menatap Yuuma, laki laki itu hanya diam saja sambil memandang menu makanan.

"Aku juga pengen dipeluk seperti itu" ujar Kaito ingin memeluk IA, tapi dicegat Fukase.

"Jangan Bakaito, nanti IA ketularan bau eskrimmu tahu" cegah Fukase sambil memeluk Kaito yang ingin mendekati IA.

"Eh... dasar Fukase kok malah aku yang dipeluk, sama kamu lagi, sana pergi...aku mau meluk IA yang imut" teriak Kaito, mendengarnya Fukase langsung melepaskan pelukan otomatis Kaito langsung jatuh ke lantai.

"Kalian ini, jangan ribut disini, ini tempat umum tahu" marah Yuuma dengan mata masih menatap menu makanan

"Aku pesan ini sajalah, Yukari kau pesan apa?" tanya Yuuma bertanya pada Yukari yang berada disampingnya yang sedang mempersiapkan barang barang tajam.

"Eh..., ehm aku milkshake anggur dan pancake rasa blueberry" jawab Yukari melihat menu makanan lalu menatap tajam IA yang masih memeluk Yuuma. Ia tidak tahu hubungan gadis ini dengan Yuuma tapi Yukari benci melihat IA sangat dekat dengan Yuuma

"Aku pesan parfait es krim rasa vanilla" pesan Kaito setelah bangkit dari lantai

"Ehm..., aku pesan kopi cappuchino dan pisang goreng cokelat satu saja" sambung Fukase

"Baiklah, kalau Yuuma-kun apa?" tanya IA sembari menulis pesanan

"Aku salad dan ice lemon tea"

"Okee, tunggu sebentar ya" lalu gadis berambut putih itu pergi.

"Dia gadis yang cantik ya" puji Kaito masih terpesona melihat IA

Yukari yang dari tadi duduk mengeluarkan aura benci, bangkit berdiri membuat ketiga laki laki itu sedikit kaget melihat kelakuan Yukari tiba tiba.

"Anu..., permisi..., aku mau ke toilet sebentar" ucap Yukari malu malu kemudian ia langsung pergi meninggalkan ketiga laki laki itu dengan tanda tanya

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di toilet, Yukari sendirian sedang memukul mukul kaca di hadapannya. Ia jengkel dan frustasi, Yuuma dari tadi tidak memperhatikannya dan gadis bernama IA itu seenaknya bisa mendekati Yuuma tanpa melihat perjuangan dirinya yang sudah melakukan apapun untuk bisa mendekatinya bahkan ingin berbicara dengan Yuuma. Gadis itu telah membuat Yukari sangat cemburu.

Keluar air mata dari mata ungunya, "Sial.., sial.., sial, gadis itu..., dia.. merebut Yuuma-senpai dariku" marah Yukari

Nafsu amarah dan logikanya bercampur aduk, ia memegang kepalanya mengobak-abik rambutnya dan menggaruknya sampai kedua ikat kuncirnya terlepas. Lalu ia menangis lagi di depan kaca. Memantulkan wajahnya dan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Tunggu dulu Yukari, jangan membuat hal aneh disini, akan sangat berbahaya jika kau tidak hati hati" cegat diri Yukari yang lain. Yukari juga mempunyai dua kepribadian yang biasanya muncul jika ia berhadapan di depan cermin. Pribadinya ini juga mempunyai nama, bernama Yukano. Yukano sering menghentikan Yukari melakukan kegiatan yang akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri meskipun Yukano mempunyai niat terselubung.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan, aku benci gadis itu dekat dengannya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada pikiranku, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat benci melihatnya" ujar Yukari lagi yang kesal melihat pemandangan barusan.

"Aku harus...haruss..." sambung Yukari sambil mengeluarkan pisau di tasnya

"Hentikan Yukari.., jangan sekarang.., apalagi ada Yuuma-senpai disini" cegah Yukano

"Benar juga ya, tapi bagaimana ini rasa cemburu dan amarahku tidak bisa kubendung lagi" Yukari segera menghentikan tindakannya,

"Tahan dulu untuk sementara ini atau sebaiknya kau pamit pulang dulu pada mereka, lalu luapkan emosi di rumah saja dan buatlah rencana nanti" lanjut Yukano sambil tersenyum licik

"Kau benar..., aku harus menahannya" ia juga tidak mau Yuuma melihat kondisinya seperti ini, Yuuma akan membencinya dan menjauhinya.

Setelah berbicara pada dirinya yang lain, Yukari segera merapikan rambut dan wajahnya lalu kembali ke meja sambil menahan emosinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau sudah mau pulang ya" kesal Kaito mendengar Yukari pamit pulang duluan

"Tunggu Yukari-san, kenapa tiba tiba sekali padahal pesanan baru datang lho?" tanya Fukase penasaran sambil menyeruput kopinya

"Benar, padahal kau sering mengantarkan makanan ke rumahku, ini adalah sebuah balas budi atas kebaikanmu, aku merasa bersalah jika aku tidak bisa membalasnya" ucapan Yuuma membuat Yukari blushing, "Tidak Yukari, kau harus segera pergi sebelum amarahmu meledak lagi" batin Yukari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf Yuuma-senpai, tidak apa apa kok, aku sangat senang kalian mau mengajakku makan bersama tapi aku harus pergi sekarang karena ada urusan penting" kata Yukari sambil menunjukkan senyum palsunya. Ia tidak membuat Yuuma kuatir dengannya

"Kalau kau memang terburu buru, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang Yukari-san" tawar Fukase santai sambil menunjukkan kunci mobil.

"Tidak perlu Fukase-senpai, aku bisa naik taksi sendiri kok" tolak Yukari halus, padahal menurut Yukari ini kesempatan besar untuk membunuh Fukase juga saat di mobil saat berdua. Tapi pikiran Yukari sedang kacau untuk membuat rencana pembunuhan. Tidak lama kemudian datang IA, langsung Yukari segera pamit dan pergi meninggalkan cafe tanpa memandang wajah gadis yang telah membuat cemburu berat.

Kemudian Yukari pulang ke rumah naik taksi dan sesampai di rumah tentu saja Yukari langsung meluapkan emosi pada barang barang disekitarnya yang tidak bisa ia luapkan di cafe tadi. Ia juga menangis karena Yuuma terlihat tidak menolak saat IA memeluknya. Yukari berpikir apakah gadis itu adalah pacar Yuuma.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin, apakah aku salah informasi" Yukari tidak percaya, apa teman teman sekelas Yuuma benar benar tahu bahwa Yuuma tidak punya pacar atau apakah Yuuma memang punya pacar gadis di luar sekolah.

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah.., aku tidak peduli memang dia pacar Yuuma.., tapi jika dia mendekati Yuuma lagi akan kubunuh dia" ujar Yukari sambil memegang belati kecil di tangannya

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _To Be Continue….._

 **Halo reader semua, bagaimana setelah membaca fanfic GAJE saya apakah kalian sudah merasa khilaf. Hehehehe just kdding**

 **Ehm ternyata lumayan banyak ya, memakai dialog.**

 **Yukari : Yukang, kenapa aku bisa berpikir sekejam itu padahal aku'kan manis seperti kelinci**

 **Yuka-chan : Yah, mau bagaimana lagi kau sudah mensetujui kontrak maen disini, mau jadi kejam, jadi kelinci, mau mati, kau harus mengikuti skripsi yang ada disini Yukari-chan**

 **Yuka-chan : Eh, btw IA kenapa kamu senyum senyum sendiri dari tadi ( Author melihat IA disampingnya )**

 **IA : Aku senang saja kau menempatkanku bisa memeluk Yuuma, kau tahukan kalau Yuuma sebenarnya sangat dingin dan tidak peka didekati para gadis**

 **Yukari : Yuka-chan, boleh tidak aku mengatifkan mode membunuhku sekarang ( Sudah siap dengan gergaji besinya )**

 **Yuka-chan : Kau cemburu juga ya, Yukari. Baiklah biarlah mereka melakukan aktivitas yang mereka mau,**

 **Oh ya jangan lupa di follow, favorite, dan review nih Fanfic, selagi Yuka-chan mencari tempat yang aman. Arigatou Minna...**


	3. Surat Cinta

Kuawasi Terus, Yuuma-kun

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © AHS, Yamaha Corption, 1st Place

Remember Yuk : Para karakter Vocaloid disini bukan punya Yuka-chan, Saya hanya meminjam dari perusahaan mereka hanya untuk kepentingan membuat fanfic ini.

Hahahaha, hola Minna. Kembali bersama saya siapalagi kalau bukan Author yang sudah mulai masuk kelas menengah tinggi, Yup Yuka Dewantari.

Terima kasih untuk para readers tercinta yang sudah stay terus disini, entah semakin menurun atau meningkat tapi niat kalian untuk membaca fanfic yang tidak berfaedah ini cukup membuat kokoro Yuka-chan seneng kok huhuhuhu *terharu*

Oke karena Yuka-chan sudah ditimpa banyak tugas di sekolah baru saya, jadi Yuka-chan maaf banget jadi nggak bisa update secepat dulu. Harup dimaklumi ya.

Langsung saja Scrolll Di Bawaaah...

.

.

.

( Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, Kurang sadis, Sangat sadis, jangan tiru adegan disini, dsb )

.

.

Good Reading Guys ;-)

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yuzuki Yukari, gadis cantik dan polos jika dilihat dari pandangan pertama namun jika kita lebih melihat lagi dirinya sebenarnya mungkin kalian akan mengubah pandangan kalian. Ia mempunyai kebiasaan mengikuti Setoma Yuuma, laki laki yang ia taksir diam diam, kemana saja ia pergi.

Gadis berambut ungu tersebut juga mempunyai kebiasaan melamun sendirian di kelas dengan gaya orang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian dimana ia hampir mengeluarkan sisi kelamnya di depan Yuuma karena cemburu dengan gadis yang tidak tahu statusnya dengan Yuuma.

Sekarang, Entah kenapa Yukari sudah tidak lagi melihat IA mampir ke rumah Yuuma semenjak pertemuan di cafe dulu ataupun Yuuma yang mampir ke cafe itu lagi menemui gadis berambut putih tersebut karena Yukari selama seminggu nonstop terus mengikuti dan mengawasi Yuuma kemanapun ia pergi. Jadi ia tahu Yuuma habis pergi kemana ataupun sedang pergi dengan siapa.

Hal ini tentu membuat Yukari merasa senang karena tidak ada cewek lagi yang akan mendekati Yuuma dan laki laki itu akan menjadi miliknya selalu. Yukari memeluk jaket hitamnya yang hangat sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di atas jaketnya di atas meja.

Kebetulan kelas Yukari sedang pelajaran kosong jadi tidak guru mengajar biasanya para murid menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bersantai, mengobrol dengan teman, ataupun melakukan kegiatan mengusir kebosanan menunggu jam pelajaran selanjutnya.

Kelas ini sangat ramai, penuh dengan orang orang berbicara maupun bermain dengan fasiitas kelas, sampai sang ketua kelas datang dengan wajah senyum dan tongkat rotan di tangannya. Seketika kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi sunyi. Ketua kelas itu bernama Yuezheng Longya tersebut selain orangnya tinggi semampai dan keturunan China, ia juga terkenal seram dan killer sebab dia adalah ahli beladiri kungfu.

Dia sering tersenyum, menambah ketampanannya setiap saat, namun bagi murid murid di kelas Yukari ini, senyum itu memiliki banyak arti atau makna tersembunyi.

Tentu saja melihat sifat Longya seperti itu, Yukari berusaha agar tidak mencolok di depan laki laki berambut setengah setengah ini karena ia tidak mau berurusan dengan seseorang yang bisa bela diri kungfu yang identik dengan kecepatan geraknya sedangkan Yukari lebih suka memberi pelajaran pada seseorang dengan cara lambat namun sadis.

"Perhatian, ini ada pengumuman penting untuk acara besok pagi" ucap Longya dengan suara lantang di depan kelas sambil membawa secarik kertas ditangannya.

Kelas kembali menjadi ramai, mereka penasaran apa acara paginya tersebut, mereka berharap ada liburan atau sesuatu yang bisa meringankan beban mereka selama di sekolah.

Longya menghirup nafas dan berkata, "Pengumumannya..., besok sekolah kita akan mengadakan bersih bersih jadi siapkan diri kalian untuk membawa peralatan kebersihan" semuanya langsung gubrak barengan kecuali Yukari yang duduk manis dibangkunya memandang teman teman lainnya yang telah diberi harapan palsu oleh Longya.

Mereka tidak berhenti protes maupun mengeluh. Mendengar kelas ramai dan tidak luput pula dari kata ketua kelas di dalamnya. Membuat Longya kesal, lalu ia menaruh kakinya di atas meja membuat suara gebrakan seketika pehuni kelas itu melihat ke asal suara. Longya memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak mengeluh dan harus menjalankan aturan sekolah juga jangan pernah membicarakan hal jelek tentang dirinya.

Kemudian laki laki berambut setengah putih dan hitam tersebut pergi meninggalkan anak buahnya yang ketakutan melihat dirinya marah. Yukari bergumam dalam hati

"Terima kasih Longya-kun, meskipun mereka kecewa dengan pengumuman yang kau sampaikan namun bagiku hal itu adalah kesempatan emas" Yukari tersenyum sendiri lalu ia kembali tiduran dengan jaket hitam kombinasi ungu warna kesukaannya ditemani udara AC yang dingin.

Para murid langsung lemas tidak bersemangat lagi menerima pelajaran setelah mendengar kabar tersebut, kegiatan melelahkan dan merepotkan, namun hal itu bukan hal yang menyebalkan bagi Yukari. Karena kerja bakti otomatis jadwal pelajaran mereka kosong dan tentu saja Yukari dapat bebas keluar masuk kelas memandang Yuuma yang sedang bersih bersih dari kejauhan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Esoknya di sekolah, para murid sudah siap dengan baju olahraga yang mereka kenakan dan peralatan kebersihan yang sudah mereka bawa maupun alat kebersihan yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak sekolah.

Acara bersih bersih ini biasanya diadakan setiap sebulan sekali. Ini diadakan untuk menumbuhkan rasa cinta kebersihan pada murid murid ataupun agar sekolah menjadi rapi dan bersih juga nyaman untuk kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Sekarang para murid semua sedang sibuk membersihkan kelas ataupun ada yang membersihkan di luar sekitar kelas. Biasanya acara bersih bersih ini diadakan sampai istirahat kedua atau siang hari. Yukari disuruh untuk membawa pembersih kaca seperti lap ataupun sulak.

Melihat teman teman lainnya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan bersih bersih tanpa melihat keberadaan dirinya, Yukari menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur melihat Yuuma yang sedang bersih bersih di kelasnya. Kadang ada keuntungan menjadi penyendiri di kelas yaitu tidak ada yang memperhatikan keberadaan kita dan kita bisa pergi kemana saja tanpa harus ijin sekalipun.

Yukari mengintip Yuuma dari balik tembok, ia bisa melihat Yuuma membantu Fukase dan Kaito membawa kotak kotak berisi barang barang kelas. Selesai menaruh kotak di depan kelas, Yuuma melepakan jaket yang biasa ia pakai dan menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah mengenakan pakaian olahraganya saja. Senyum Yuuma tampak jelas di mata Yukari. ( *Yukari nosebleed, Authorpun juga* )

Hidung Yukari terus mengeluarkan darah karena terus memandang Yuuma sampai tidak menyadari seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek menabraknya dari belakang. Merasakan ada yang mengguncangkan tubuhnya, Yukari menengok ke belakang dan menemukan gadis itu sudah terjatuh di lantai. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, gadis ini adalah anak kelas satu alias adik kelasnya Yukari.

Sebuah surat jatuh di dekat sepatu Yukari, menarik perhatiannya untuk mengambilnya apalagi ia melihat ada nama Yuuma diatasnya. Gadis berambut hijau itu menyadari suratnya jatuh langsung mengambil surat tersebut namun Yukari sudah mengambil surat itu duluan.

"Jangan kak, jangan baca surat itu" cegah gadis itu menghentikan Yukari yang mau membaca isinya. Yukari bisa melihat gadis itu sangat malu tampak dari wajah merahnya. Yukari bisa menebak surat ini adalah surat cinta.

Tampak senyum palsu di wajah Yukari memandang adik kelasnya ini, sebetulnya dalam hati ia mulai kesal karena ada gadis lagi yang menyukai Yuuma selain dirinya. Sudah masalah tentang IA sekarang ada saingan baru lagi. Ia menyembunyikan emosinya dengan senyumannya.

"Ehem..,ehem..., ini.., aku akan memberikan sampai kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku" ucap Yukari sambil menggoda gadis yang memiliki tinggi badan dibawahnya ini. Kalau bersama dengan adik kelas seperti pada umumnya kakak kelas akan lebih berani di depan adik kelasnya, meskipun kakak kelasnya itu pemalu dan pendiam.

"Menjelaskannya ya.., memang kakak siapanya Yuuma-senpai?" tanya gadis ini dengan wajah polosnya dan juga sedikit ragu. Mendengarnya membuat Yukari sedikit kaget, ia sebetulnya sama seperti gadis polos ini yang diam diam menyukai Yuuma. Ia menelan ludahnya sambil tersenyum palsu lagi.

"Oh soal itu, aku teman seangkatan dan kami bertetangga, jadi aku kenal dengannya" jawab Yukari meskipun ia berharap lebih dari teman.

"Begitu ya..., baiklah..., tapi kakak.., janjikan tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang ini" pinta gadis ini gugup di depan Yukari yang sudah berlagak seperti senior. Gadis berdada rata itu mengangguk ( Yukari : Awas kau Author Sarap *mau ngegerjaji pintu kamar Yuka-chan* )

"Pertama perkenalkan namamu siapa?"

"Oh ya.., perkenalkan namaku Gumi Megquin kak, saya dari kelas 1-B, senang berkenalan dengan kakak" jawab Gumi bersemangat. Yukari membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, sebetulnya dalam hatinya ia malas meladeni gadisini , ia lebih memilih untuk memandang Yuuma dari kejauhan. Namun, ia juga penasaran dan ingin melontarkan pertanyaan pertanyaan padanya jadi ia mengajak Gumi pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kedua gadis itu pergi ke kantin untuk melanjutkan perbicaraan tadi setelah Yukari mengajak Gumi kesana. Ia tidak mau Gumi bertemu dengan Yuuma, jadi ia berusaha untuk menjauhkan Gumi dari kelas Yuuma dan agar tidak terkesan aneh Yukaripun mengajak Gumi ke kantin yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kelas Yuuma.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memberikan surat itu padanya saat ini, kau tahukan Yuuma-senpai sedang sibuk sekarang, malahan kau akan dianggap pengganggu olehnya" Gumi hanya menunduk mendengar perkataan Yukari tersebut yang terkesan menyindir.

"Maafkan saya senpai, jika tahu begitu, aku tidak akan memberikan surat cinta padanya hari ini" kata Gumi menyesal sambil memohon maaf.

Yukari menghela nafas panjang, lalu memenjamkan matanya sambil berpikir, ia harus menjauhkan gadis ini dari Yuuma atau kalau bisa gadis ini tidak boleh menyukai Yuuma lagi. Namun, karena gadis yang berada di depannya ini adalah gadis biasa dan berstatus hanya sebagai adik kelas jadi bukan ancaman besar baginya. Yukari mencoba memberikannya beberapa pertanyaan pada gadis berambut hijau ini.

"Beritahu senpaimu ini, mengapa kau ingin memberikan surat cinta pada Yuuma-senpai, apa alasanmu?" tanya Yukari sambil tersenyum.

"Begini kak, memang betul aku ingin memberikan surat cinta ini pada Yuuma-senpai" ucap Gumi malu malu, Yukari tetap tersenyum palsu mendengar jawaban gadis yang kini duduk bersebrangan dengan dirinya.

"Terus.., terus.."

"Soal mengapa aku ingin memberikan surat ini karena aku sudah memperhatikan dan menyukai Yuuma-senpai sudah lama tepatnya saat kegiataan ekskul, apalagi kami sering mengikuti kegiatan bersama..." Yukari terus memperhatikan tiap rinci cerita Gumi, matanya tidak berhenti menatap Gumi yang sedang bercerita

"Dia orangnya baik, tidak suka membedakan siapapun, meskipun dia orangnya kadang cuek namun juga dialah yang paling peduli denganku di dalam ekskul, karena itulah aku mulai menyukainya dan aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan cinta dan terima kasihku padanya" jawaban Gumi membuat Yukari tertegun. Yuuma memang orangnya sangat baik, hal itu juga yang membuat Yukari jatuh cinta pada Yuuma sampai seperti ini. Tetapi Yukari juga kesal karena orang yang dia sukai sekarang sedang dipuji-puji oleh gadis lain.

"Tetapi aku sangat malu dan takut memberikan surat ini padanya, senpai" ujar Gumi menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Yukari memenjamkan matanya sambil sesekali mengintip Gumi yang memang memiliki fisik dan wajah rupawan seperti malaikat apalagi ditambah senyum manisnya beda dengan dirinya yang sering pulang malam, kadang berpakaian tidak rapi, dan jarang berdandan. Gumi lebih pantas berada di sisi Yuuma dibanding dengannya.

Ia mulai membayangkan jika ia membiarkan Gumi mendekati Yuumanya apalagi fisik Gumi lebih sempurna dari dirinya maka ia akan tersemuliti rasa cemburu dan sakit hati setiap hari melihat Yuuma dan Gumi berjalan berdua di depan matanya. Yukari tidak mau hal itu terjadi, mau tidak mau ia harus menyingkirkan gadis ini

Gumi sambil menyemil beberapa kripik wortel dengan sabar menunggu Yukari yang masih terdiam. Akhirnya Yukari berdiri sambil tersenyum palsu memandang adik kelas berambut hijau tersebut.

"Gumi-san, kalau boleh..., jika kau malu dan takut bertemu dengan Yuuma-senpai kau bisa menitipkan surat itu padaku" usul Yukari setelah diam sebentar berpikir

"Benarkah? Syukurlah...,sebetulnya aku sangat malu dan gugup berada di depan Yuuma-senpai apalagi di depan teman temannya yang lainnya, kalau senpai mau memberikannya ini, aku akan sangat berterima kasih" respon Gumi senang, lalu menitipkan surat cintanya pada Yukari untuk diberikan pada Yuuma. Yukari menerima surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket.

"Sama-sama" jawab Yukari singkat lalu ia ditinggal Gumi pergi dengan ucapan sampai jumpa karena ia sudah dipanggil teman temannya.

Memang sengaja Yukari tidak memberitahukan namanya pada adik kelasnya ini, karena ia tidak mau Gumi mencarinya lagi dan Gumi juga lupa bertanya pada Yukari tentang namanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tentu saja Yukari tidak akan memberikan surat dari Gumi ini pada Yuuma tetapi ia memutuskan untuk merobek dan membakar surat itu di tong sampah di halaman belakang sekolah tempat daur ulang tepatnya.

Sebelum membakar surat itu, ia sempat membaca isi surat tersebut, lalu dengan hati kesal ia meremuk surat tersebut dan membakarnya dalam api merah yang menyala. Yukari memandang surat yang terbakar itu dengan senyum aslinya, ia sangat senang dan merasa masalah rivalnya sudah selesai. Cinta Gumi akhirnya tidak tersampaikan ke Yuumanya tersayang.

"Jangan kira, kau bisa mendekati dan memberikan surat busuk ini pada Yuumaku" ujar Yukari sambil menatap surat yang sudah mulai menjadi abu di tong sampah.

Yukari sebetulnya berencana untuk membunuh Gumi namun karena menurutnya Gumi bukan seseorang yang akan mengancam hubungan dirinya dan Yuuma apalagi Gumi menyukai hanya sebatas kagum dan ingin berterima kasih jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Setelah memadamkan api dengan air ember terdekat, Yukari memutuskan kembali ke kelas Yuuma untuk mengintip gebetannya lagi tersebut, setelah tertunda sebentar tadi. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Gadis berjaket hitam kombinasi ungu tersebut, berjalan pelan sambil memandang jendela jendela yang berjejer disampingnya, Yukari dengan mudah bisa melihat ke apa yang di dalam jendela tersebut tanpa memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

Menghilang bosan, Yukari menghitung jendela yang ia lewati dengan wajah datarnya.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam,tujuh..." Yukari berhenti pada hitungan ke tujuh, ia melihat apa yang ada dibalik jendela kelas tersebut dengan wajah terkejut.

"Yuuma-senpai...," batin Yukari kaget melihat gebetannya sedang berdiri membelakangi jendela.

Gadis beriris ungu tersebut langsung bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Yuuma di kelas kosong itu. Yukari mulai berpikir yang aneh aneh sambil menahan rasa gugupnya, ia mencoba mengintip sedikit lagi ke jendela.

Ternyata Yuuma tidak sendirian, ia bersama seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek yang tidak lain adalah Gumi. Mata Yukari melotot, ia berusaha menahan emosi dengan menggenggam jaketnya.

"Mengapa gadis itu bisa ada disini bersama Yuuma" tanya Yukari dalam hati

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continue….._

* * *

 **Kita tunda dulu sebentar permisa, untuk kelanjutannya kalian bisa baca sendiri di chapter selanjutnya yak...**

 **Wah ternyata ada Yukari mempunyai saingan baru lagi nih yaitu Gumi yang tidak lain adalah adik kelasnya yang satu ekskul dengan Yuuma. Apa yang akan Yukari lakukan selanjutnya, apalagi ia barusan melihat Yuuma berduaan sendirian dengan Gumi di kelas kosong?**

 **Yuka : Memang ya cowok tampan banyak yang suka *geleng-geleng kepala***

 **Gumi : Ehm, sebetulnya kalau tidak karena harus menuruti narasi yang ada aku tidak mau menjadi berakting menjadi anak kecil yang polos lagi *cemberut***

 **Yuka : Wah, memang kenapa Gumi-chan?**

 **Gumi : Aku sudah dewasa tahu, aku bahkan tidak mau melakukan hal sederhana dan kekanakkan seperti mengirim surat cinta segala mendingan pake aplikasi chat'kan enak *marah ke Author***

 **Yuka : Iye iye, maaf maaf namun gimana lagi, kaukan imut dan cocok untuk menjadi adik kelas yang polos *mencari alasan***

 **Gumi terdiam sebentar dan senyum senyum sendiri saat Author menyatai dirinya imut. Author hanya bisa sweetdrop dan bersyukur tidak akan dihabisi dengan beberapa peluru wortel.**

 **Sudah itu saja yang bisa Yuka-chan sampaikan, jangan lupa favorite, follow, review ini fanfic. Sebelum Longya kesini ikut nimbrung padahal Yuka-chan gak bisa bahasa mandarin. Oke Yuka-chan pergi dulu ya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya yak. Arigatou Minna...**


End file.
